untitled
by azuramethyst
Summary: hanya sebuah coretan tentang kisah mereka berdua. [#SHBF10: Memori]


**NARUTO (c)** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _standard warning_** ( ** _s_** ) **_applied._** kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **submitted** to **SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet 10** dengan _prompt_ **Memori**.

 **dedicated** to _**Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata's**_ _birthday_

* * *

.

.

 **untitled**

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

 _Kedua tangan mungil itu memegang sebuah nampan berisi kue yang dihias ala kadarnya. Seulas senyuman sumringah nampak dari gadis itu. Helaian indigo gadis mungil itu tertiup angin ketika sang gadis berlarian. Hari ini ia berhasil membuat kue di kelas tata boga. Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang harus melihat keberhasilannya itu._

 _Namun, dewi Fortuna kali ini tidak berpihak pada sang gadis mungil. Kaki kecil itu tersandung dan tentu saja, kue yang sempat ia banggakan harus hancur tak terbentuk._

 _Semua murid menertawakannya. Mencemooh betapa jeleknya kue yang kini mereka injak. Gadis itu ingin sekali memukul kepala mereka satu-persatu. Namun, sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu menyadarkannya._

 _Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang kini menyodorkan sebuah kukis cokelat berbentuk buah tomat._

 _"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke,"_

 _tangan gadis itu menerima kukis tersebut lalu menggigit kecil kukis itu, "Hyuuga Hinata,"_

 _Sejak itu, mereka mulai berteman._

* * *

 _Sudah empat tahun mereka berteman, kini keduanya tumbuh lebih dewasa. Gadis mungil itu kini telah memiliki tubuh yang cukup ideal. Helaian indigonya juga sudah panjang. Wajah ayu gadis itu kini semakin manis ketika ia secara sengaja membubuhkan lipbalm di bibir merah mudanya._

 _Si laki-laki, tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dikagumi banyak gadis. Tubuhnya atletis, wajahnya rupawan. Namun, sifatnya sangat dingin._

 _Mereka berdua kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Senang menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika istirahat ataupun sekadar membolos bersama ketika tidak ada guru._

 _Yang mereka tahu, mereka bersahabat._

 _Namun, yang lain tahu, mereka hanya malu untuk mengungkapkan lebih dulu._

( _biasanya, mereka akan langsung menjawab "Tidak, kok." dengan wajah memerah._ )

* * *

 _Tanggal dua puluh tujuh bulan Desember kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Hinata. Usianya kini genap delapan belas tahun. Akhirnya ia dapat mendatangi tempat-tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh teman berambut merahnya; kelab malam._

 _Ia duduk sendirian di bar sambil memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk pesanannya. Iris amethyst gadis itu menatap para manusia yang sibuk menghentakkan bahkan meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan sang DJ_.

 _Dirinya sendiri lebih memilih memesan segelas jus apel ketika mendapati gelas jus jeruknya telah tandas. Namun, ketika dirinya ingin meminum jus apel miliknya, sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Kau cantik, mau bersenang-senang?" ujar pria berambut merah menyala yang kini memegang perut ramping Hinata._

 _Nafas pria itu baunya tidak enak, pikir Hinata. Pasti ia mabuk. Dengan sopan, Hinata menolak ajakan pria itu._

 _Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah pemaksaan yang dilakukan pria tadi. Bahkan, pria kurang ajar itu berani mencuri ciuman pertama milik Hinata._

 _BUGH–!_

 _Sebuah pukulan telak diterima oleh sang pria berambut merah yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Hinata kini menangis pelan di dada sang sahabat—_

 _Tunggu. Sejak kapan ada Sasuke di sini?!_

 _Tangan pemuda Uchiha itu membelai lembut pipi gadis Hyuuga. Iris jelaga yang sarat akan kekhawatiran terlihat, memandang iris amethyst yang kini berhenti mengeluarkan air mata._

 _Dan selanjutnya... yang terjadi adalah sebuah pengakuan cinta nan kaku dan datar dari keduanya._

 _—Ah, tangan mereka saling bertautan. Seakan enggan melepasnya._

* * *

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."_

 _"...bodoh, aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut sama dengannya.

Sang gadi—maksudnya, wanita berhelaian indigo sebahu itu menatap sang suami polos. Menandakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kalau tertawa itu bukan karena ada yang aneh, Sasu-kun." imbuhnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang istri—Uchiha Hinata. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil sang istri.

Hinata sendiri membelai pelan helaian _raven_ sang suami. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, kepala sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu berpindah pada pipi gembil sang istri. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hinata-hime."

.

.

 **tamat.**


End file.
